


He has a sister

by gabbierachael



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Bisexual Distress, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, F/M, Gay Matt Holt, M/M, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 14:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabbierachael/pseuds/gabbierachael
Summary: "He has a sister. A twin sister. My bisexual ass is in danger." Lance yelled at Hunk as he paced around their apartment. "What am I supposed to do? Choose?" Lance inquired incredulously. Hunk just grunted in discomfort when Lance flopped on him, scared of answering him with real words.Writing Prompt: promptdumster on Tumblr.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> My first story! EeK~ I hope you guys enjoy it! <3

"He has a sister. A twin sister. My bisexual ass is in danger." Lance yelled at Hunk as he paced around their apartment. "What am I supposed to do? Choose?" Lance inquired incredulously. Hunk just grunted in discomfort when Lance flopped on him, scared of answering him with real words. Lance stood up once again, only to go back to pacing the small space they slapped a couch in and called the living room. "Huuuuunk," Lance whined. "Yes, Lance?" Hunk squinted at him, wondering what Lance wanted him to say. "What do I do?"  
"Well obviously you like both Matt and Pidge, correct?" Hunk questioned calmly whilst looking upwards at Lance, who just nodded in response to his question. "So, just figure out which one you like more, or explain the situation to them, and if they want to help you out, let them. But that's only if they like you back, so don't force anything onto them like you always do, okay, Lance." Hunk finished while trying to make eye contact with Lance, who looked like you had just taken away his favorite toy and thrown it out the window. "But I don't want to choose, Hunk! That's the problem!" He yelled while using hand gestures to punctuate his words.  
"Well, I don't know what to tell you then, buddy." Hunk confessed as he pat Lance on the back and stood up. "I have a date with Shay, give me an update on how things go at the shop, maybe you'll have better luck now that it's the weekend." Lance just gave him a crumpled version of a smile, and then he stood up and walked to his room slowly, trying to make Hunk realize how pitiful he was, only for him to hear the door slam as Hunk left. Lance huffed.  
What was he going to wear? He obviously had to wear his work tee, but what if he wore shorts or something instead of his normal slacks. Maybe he could put on some sweet cologne? Something that attracts both men and women. But then again, he didn't even know if he would see that Pidge girl again, she only came because Matt had to pick her up from class. God. Lance was in trouble. They were both so cute, with their matching bronze hair, and their beautiful hazel eyes. They were both genuinely attractive people to him.  
He grabbed his white tee, his black knee-length shorts, and his favorite pair of adidas, and went into his bathroom to change. When he looked at himself in the mirror, he smiled. Damn, he looked nice. No, not just nice. Really nice. Maybe it was the way he styled his hair, maybe it was Maybelline. He just knew that he looked hot. Like, really hot. He loved what the slight blush he used did to his cheeks, and what the new gel he applied did to his slight curls. It made him look genuinely lovable, which was a total lie, but he still loved it either way.  
And with that, he left his apartment.  
As Lance walked into the Walmart he worked at, he realized three things. Once, Matt was dancing at the register for some cute group of girls. Two, Pidge wasn't there. Three, Gasolina by Daddy Yankee was blaring from the stores' speakers. Lance was prepared for this moment. He had been since he was only six years old. It was time to bump and grind for the ladies that surrounded Matt while he did the sprinkler. Lance took off his shirt and sprinted over to where they were.  
He started to sing along to the song, nailing every single word, and gyrating his hips to the beat. He moved his right and his left sides in sync with his hips and even shook his ass a little when the beat was about to drop. He closed his eyes and let the beat overtake him... that was until his boss yelled at him to put on a shirt and cut the music.  
Stupid Shiro. Stupid rules.  
He opened his eyes to find the majority of the group of girls with their phones out, and to Matt, who seemed to have a faint blush along his cheeks.  
"What's wrong, Mattie?" Lance asked as he winked at him, only causing the poor boy to avert the eye contact they had been holding and go back to doing his job at the register. Lance just smirked and confidently strutted past him, bumping his hip with his when he got close enough. Only for Matt to stammer a "L-Lance." But, Lance just snickered and went to his station, helping the old couple check out a few gallons of milk and other baking ingredients. He kept his attention on the couple, not realizing that Matt had walked behind him.  
He waved the couple off and turned around, ready to grab his phone and wait for the next group of people to come to his register, only to yelp when Matt grabbed his ass. "Better not tease me like that again, McClain." And with that, Matt left poor Lance in a blushing puddle of mush. Lance grabbed his phone and texted Hunk a quick 'SOS' but then he said never mind, because this wasn't Pretty Little Liars, and A didn't just break into his house and paint on his mirror with Jungle Red lipstick.  
He needed to stop being so overdramatic.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two folks!

Matt and Lance continued the rest of the day exchanging knowing glances and then covering their faces in embarrassment when Shiro would call them out over the overhead speaker. Lance couldn't keep his eyes off of Matt the whole day, giving him whole-hearted smiles and blushing whenever Matt would flash his pearly whites back. Lance really liked him. But he didn't know what to do about Pidge. She was clearly a very beautiful girl. Same age as Matt, just shorter. They literally had the same face. But Lance didn't like to think all that he cared about was looks.  
Sure, a good-looking person would catch his attention easier than an average person, but what made him stick around was a good personality. And from what he had seen from the twins, they both had very wonderful personalities. Matt was a total nerd/dork extraordinaire. He was a huge nerd for Marvel, while Lance was more DC, but it was fine. Lance would leave it in the wedding vows. Matt loved Pretty Little Liars and always watched it with Lance in the break room. He was just perfect in Lance's eyes.  
And Pidge? Don't even get him started on Pidge. She was another dork, sentenced to life as Pidge because of her brother's trademark nickname he had given her when she was five. Neither of them would tell Lance what Pidge's real name was simply to make him angry, and he hated that. But Pidge, oh Pidge. She was great. They had the same sense of humor, though hers was a slight bit more intelligent than Lance's, and they even had the same socks. The same alien socks off of this cheap ass website called Wish. Small world.  
He honestly just liked the both of them. And he wanted to try dating both of them, but that was disrespectful. He needed to choose, or he would be deemed an asshat for the rest of his Walmart career. He just really liked both of them the exact same amount. Sure, he had known Matt longer and had had a crush on him longer, but Pidge was the most unique girl he had ever met. She didn't take pride in being a girl or use it to her advantage. She just lived like a human, not a gender.   
Lance was intrigued by the both of them and he was having a bisexual crisis. His feelings were just growing faster while he analyzed why he liked them both. He needed to figure things out, and he needed to do it soon. Before, Lance and Matt had had a healthy relationship, but then Matt discovered Lances liking towards Pidge, and least to say, he wasn't pleased. Lances face must have been shifting with his thoughts, because it appeared as if people were avoiding his register... and nobody really avoided Lance unless he appeared to be in a bad mood. Which, he guessed he was.  
He wasn't exactly happy, sad, angry or contempt. Just a calm medium of all the above. He knew he needed to stop thinking so hard about it or he would get no work done today. He wished he could just disappear for a little bit so he could mull over everything in peace. But he can do that at home, not at work. Shiro would fire him if he so much as came in late, so he couldn't risk being caught off track from his daily duties. Lance wanted to go home really fucking badly.  
Luckily, Keith challenged Lance to a silent bagging competition with his eyes. And for the time being, Lances mind was too occupied to focus on his earlier dilemma. Keith ended up winning, only for Lance to continue requesting rematches. Lance wasn't one for losing, if you couldn't tell. And Keith and he had been having bagging races since Lance first got hired. Hence why Shiro had a very exuberant disliking to Lance, he had challenged his baby brother and thought he was going to win. What a fool, the brothers must have thought. Keith was the champion, and Lance knew deep down that he would never win, but he also didn't want to give up.  
Lance had an epiphany in that moment. What if his competitions with Keith were like the situation with Matt and Pidge? What if he could handle that situation the way he handled fighting with Keith? He figured if he could so easily challenge Keith so foolishly, that he could accidentally ask both of them on a date foolishly. Okay, maybe that wasn't the smartest plan. But this is Lance we're talking about, he never has any smart ideas when it comes to dating.  
So, he needed to plan. If he could just get them both in the same place at once, he could make this work. But the thing is, he doesn't know when he is going to see Pidge again, or if he ever will see Pidge again. He had only met her once, and even though they had hit it off, it was still an iffy situation, given that he couldn't tell if she liked him back. If she didn't then cool, that would make things a little bit easier. But at the same time, that shit hurts a man's pride, okay? He always tried to be likeable.  
He assumed he wouldn't see Pidge again for a while, or even at all, so he should focus on trying to get a date with Matt. How does one go about getting a date with Matthew Elizabeth Holt? Should he use a cheesy pick up line and hope for the best? No, he does that all the time, Matt wouldn't take him seriously if he did that. Maybe something romantic? But not too overboard... maybe a rose from the gardening section? Maybe a vase of roses? No. That was too extreme.  
Just as he was planning everything based around Matt, the bell chimed, and you could hear the automatic doors opening. Lance turned to greet their new guest, only to come face to face with one of the main people who were occupying his mind. He couldn't believe this. He had just made a plan for winning Matt over before he had to see her again, but no. She had to show up and ruin his perfectly formatted plan. What a day. Not to say that he wasn't glad to see her, he was just annoyed with himself. Now he had to figure out how to not have bisexual distress in front of all of his coworkers.


End file.
